


diet Red Pop

by FailureArtist



Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Sex, Cheating, Christmas, Disabled Characters, Drunk Sex, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, NaNoWriMo 2019, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Unprotected Sex, alcohol use, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: December 2015: Gamzee and Terezi hook up at a party.
Relationships: Background Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope, suggested Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, sunken Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Series: Friendship & Stuff Cinematic Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532495
Kudos: 9





	diet Red Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: drunk sex, cheating

Christmas parties were always awkward when you’re Jewish, yet this Christmas party was really the only thing going on in Midland Terezi was interested in. It was hosted by a friend of a friend who posted it on Facebook. It was just by chance that Terezi was on Facebook. It was weird seeing young people regularly use that old social media. Anyway, she decided to attend because her regular social group had all seemed to be elsewhere this season. Luckily that included her ex-boyfriend Karkat, who was in the Windy City. This particular break up had been bad and she did not want to face him. 

The problem was she was legally blind. Usually that wasn’t a problem but it did make things tricky at a big house party like this. She could hear around herself voices that sounded vaguely familiar but not enough to start a conversation. She supposed she would have to wait for someone to start a conversation with her. So she nursed this cup of holiday mystery punch and waited.

It was Gamzee who saw her Terezi standing there with a red solo cup and a blue and white non-denominational holiday sweater. He too had been out-of-luck trying to find someone to chat with. It seemed folks were trying to ignore him. He had never been that popular in high school so he could understand he was still unpopular now. Yet he did not think Terezi should be alone. The giant strode across the room to get to her. 

“Terezi!” he yelled.

Terezi turned her head up, though she could not really see the details of Gamzee’s face. He was always just a strangely Caucasian blur that often was half purple. 

“Hey, what’s up, Grape Soda Boy?” Terezi asked.

“Oh, ain’t nothing much up, girl.”

“How is Wheels? Did he come to this party?”

Gamzee scratched the back of his neck. “T-boy be in Albuquerque, New Mexico with his mom’s fam for Christmas.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It be okay, he’d hate this party.”

“Yeah, this party, but I’m sure he’d love to spend time with you.”

Gamzee took a deep breath. “That motherfucker sure as hell would.”

Terezi detected a hint of uncertainty in Gamzee’s voice that made her wonder if everything was okay.

Gamzee then asked, “How ‘bout your personal squeeze?”

She gave the biggest sigh. “Oh, Karkat. Don’t talk to me about Karkat.”

Gamzee could tell she was pissed at him because she did not call him “Cherry Bomb”. His heart sank.

“Please don’t tell this sad motherfucker you broke up again!”

“Yes, and I think this time it’s for good! I just can’t take his constant drama! We are twenty but he still acts like we are twelve! He’s jealous and nit-picking and angry but he’s never emotionally available! I love him but I can’t keep doing this!”

“You ain’t even able to hold it together for Christmas?”

“We’ve been trying to hold it together since Valentine’s Day in 2009. I have given it more than enough time. Besides, I don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“Then…Chhha-nunkah?”

“Chanukah. And that’s a minor holiday. I’d hold a relationship together for Pesach or the High Holidays but not for Chanunkah.”

“But Tavros and I really look up to y’all.”

She gave one bitter laugh. “You should find another couple to look up to. Listen, if you are just going to talk Karkat all night, I’d rather be alone.”

“I get my talk on with other shit, don’t you worry.”

“So what else would you like to talk about?”

“Insane Clown Posse released a sideshow EP for  _ The Marvelous Missing Links _ album and they be calling it  _ Phantom: X-tra Spooky Edition _ .” 

She pulled a face. Though she wasn’t interested in that, it was better than hearing Gamzee talk about what a great guy Karkat was. “Sure, you can talk about that. But maybe we should find somewhere quiet to go. It’s too loud.”

“I know a bedroom we can barricade our fine selves out in.”

She hooked her arm with his. “Lead the way.”

They went to a bedroom upstairs. It happened to be purple, from what Terezi could tell, and she wondered if they were actually in Gamzee’s house. 

“This your bedroom?” she asked.

“Nah, this be looking like a teen girl’s bedroom,” he said as he looked at a poster promoting One Direction’s new  _ Made in the A.M.  _ album.

“Hope she doesn’t mind us crash here.”

Terezi sat on the purple bed. Gamzee pulled a bottle out of his huge pants pockets.

“Want some motherfuckin’ Jack O’Daniels?” he asked.

“Where did you get that from?”

“My pants pocket.”

“Ugh, guys and their pants pockets with another dimension. It’s so unfair.”

“So you want some? Wait, can pre-Law students drink under twenty-one?”

“I don’t know, can cop’s sons?”

Gamzee winced. “Yeah, I guess fuck the law, let’s drink!”

Terezi finished off her punch and put out her cup. “Hit me.”

He opened the bottle and pour some whiskey into her cup. She drank it and winced a little.

“Straight whiskey. I’m getting lit tonight.”

Gamzee took a swig from the bottle, unnoticed by Terezi. “I already knocked back a few Schlitz.”

“Pre-gaming. Smart move.” 

He sat down next to her on the bed. She could smell his unique scent. There was that particular strain of marijuana his cousin brought, the gunk that gave Gamzee dreads, and a certain mysterious third thing. She bemoaned the weakness in human language when it came to describing smell. She did not mind the smell at all, though.

“So,” she said, “Tell me more about this sideshow EP, whatever that is.”

Gamzee and Terezi talked and drank and despite Gamzee’s valiant effort to keep Terezi’s mind off of Karkat, her mind went there anyway. She was talking about her fellow law student and cousin Latula when it came up. 

“Tula is so happy with her fucking Tuna from high school yet my high school romance went down the shitter.”

“Thought we ain’t talking about that.”

“I wasted years on Cherry Bomb.” She buried her head in her hands.

“Aww, baby girl, you still young.”

“He’s not even sexy.”

“Oooh, harsh.”

“He’s the cutest boy ever in the fucking world but he’s not sexy. No sexy at all. Like he’s okay at the sexing thing, he eats me out without whining UNLIKE EVERYTHING ELSE and he’s an okay fuck but he’s got a tiny penis.”

“He do?”

Terezi held up her fingers. “It’s this size. Or this size. I don’t know, hell, I’m fucking blind. Like I don’t care about that but I could tell people.”

Gamzee coughed. “Like me, sister.”

“But you won’t tell him I told you. You’re a good friend. You fucking love Karkat.”

“Yup, he’s my motherfucking best friend.”

“You’ve always loved him. You love him more than Wheels.”

Gamzee laughed. “Man, sis, you always joking on me, always teasing.” He slapped her on the back. “Just like the real big sis I never had.”

She coughed. “I’m not lying! I think if you weren’t fucking Wheels you’d fuck Cherry Bomb!”

“I ain’t fucking Wheels!”

“Oh shit, I forgot…”

“It be okay, sis.”

“I mean, actually I never knew, because you don’t talk about your boyfriend’s dick. Fuck, unlike me.” She face-palmed. “Can’t believe I said that. Stupid Jake.”

“Who be this Jake motherfucker?”

“What we’re drinking. Jake Daniels. Is that right?”

“Ooooh, I forgot. Well, I ain’t caring that I ain’t be fucking Tavros. We got ourselves a deeper love.”

“Yeah, you guys are so sweet it’s sickening.”

“He do got a sweet dick. Got it in my mouth once and it be nice though it ain’t do nothing.”

“Too much information!”

“You told me how Karkat eats your pussy and got a tiny dick.” 

“Touche. Give me some more Jake Daniels.”

He poured her more. 

“Thanks.”

“I’ll take the last swig.” He then did so.

“Wait, you’ve been drinking straight from the bottle this whole time?”

“Yeah, that a motherfuckin’ problem up in here?”

“We’ve been swapping spit!”

“But the alcohol kills all them motherfuckin’ germs, right? That be real science.”

“I guess, I’m a pre-law student, not pre-med. Still, it’s like we’ve been kissing.”

“Kissing?”

“Man, here I am, already on the rebound.”

Gamzee’s voice cracked. “Rebound?”

She leaned against Gamzee. He was so tall compared to her Karkat, though at his height everyone was taller. Gamzee was bony but solid and he did not smell that bad. The blood was pooling in her crotch and she did not know whether it was booze or horniness or both.

“Maybe we might as well kiss for real,” she said.

“You really wanting that?”

“Do you? Like, do you like girls? Not too gay?”

Gamzee thought about it. He liked some girls, sometimes. There were times when he squeezed one off thinking of a girl. Yet he never was as obsessed with a rack of fine titties as the other boys seemed. Still, he did like a rack of fine titties. 

“Yeah, I ain’t too gay.”

“Then you can kiss me.”

He looked her boobs in that tight sweater and the way her ass spread on the bed in those jeans. She also had a cute face. He tried to not think about Terezi since he was Karkat’s girl. Yet maybe he could think of her now.

So he leaned down and she kissed him. Her tongue really licked his insides hard and she even chewed on his lips. He had only ever kissed Tavros and he wondered if this was how really sloppy makeouts were supposed to be. He braved putting his arm around her waist. She moved it up to her boobs. He was actually touching a girl’s boobs and it wasn’t an accident.

Terezi thought Gamzee’s mouth tasted sweet. As sickeningly sweet as he always was. He wasn’t doing much to actually participate in this kiss. She had to physically move his hand to her breast. It made her feel ugly and stupid and fat and why was she doing this? 

She pulled away. “Do you hate me?”

“Nah, sis, I love you…not in that way, but…”

“Do you think I look fat?”

“I think you look fine.”

“I’m not dating your motherfucking best friend anymore, so you don’t have to pull your punches.”

“Your ass looks out of this world in those apple-bottom jeans.”

That was enough for Terezi to pounce on Gamzee, laying him on that preteen bed. He pushed the stuffed bear off the bed and onto the floor. This time, he did not need prompting to touch her ass. It was a good, round ass. Tavros had a lot but he certainly did not have an ass. 

Terezi found it strange making out with someone so much bigger than her. She and Karkat were the same size. They fit into each other. Now her knees were on Gamzee’s crotch and it was awkward. 

The room was getting awfully hot, in Terezi’s opinion. She took off her damn sweater and then the t-shirt underneath it. Maybe she was just horny. Maybe she wanted Gamzee to see what Karkat would never see again. She was just so filled with that fucking spit-filled jake.

Gamzee looked up at Terezi. She was wearing a beige bra. He would expect her to wear something colorful, but he supposed she only did it under special occasions and this was just a weird drunken hookup. Those boobs she was smuggling did look nice. Would it be allowed if he touched them? So he reached up and did. The fabric on the bra was so silky. She responded by taking off her bra and throwing it somewhere. Her nipples were so pink, it was unreal. He fondled her now-naked breasts. They felt like they were filled with peanut butter. He always thought breasts were made of a heavier material than that. This just wasn’t what he expected, but he never expected to ever do it with a ninjette. 

Gamzee’s fondling was clumsy, like Karkat’s when she started dating him. That was to be expected. Maybe this was a sign she should stop and find someone better to have a rebound with but she was here and horny and pissed in both senses. 

She lay down again on Gamzee and continued kissing him. She might not have been that fat but he could feel her weight on him. Tavros would never lie like this on top of him. She squirmed on his crotch as she kissed him. His cock hardened as she rubbed her knee on it. Would she be offended if he popped a boner? What was her end plan anyway? Still, he put her arms around her. Her skin was so soft. How did girls get their skin so soft?

She could feel Gamzee react. He was attracted to her and that made her feel good. She could leave him with blue balls, but she wanted to go further.

“You ever eat out a girl?” she asked.

“Um, nope, but I ain’t against it or anything, ain’t sexist, just…”

She rolled off of him and started taking off her pants. 

“What you doing, sis?” he asked.

“What the fuck do you think? You’ll eat my pussy.”

“But I can’t!”

She pushed off her shoes so she could push her jeans entirely off.

“Expand your fucking horizons, brother.”

“Umm…”

She took off her damp panties and threw them wherever her bra went. Then she straddled Gamzee’s chest.

“To make it fair, I’ll also suck your dick. It will be, what’s the fucking French number…”

“Sixty-nine?” squeaked out Gamzee as he looked at Terezi’s asshole.

“Yes, that. Are you okay?”

Gamzee could smell her arousal. Did he do that? Was she really thinking of Karkat? He thought about Karkat snacking down on her. That should have made him want to back away but it didn’t. 

“Y-yeah…”

She felt around for his zipper and then started unzipping him. She fished his cock out of his pants and as she grasped it she realized it was a task that took two hands. She now regretted saying she would suck his cock. She did love sucking cock, but not when it was the size of a baseball bat. People said she had a big mouth but nothing that would fit this. So she awkwardly jerked it and hoped Gamzee would be too busy eating out his first pussy to notice. 

After some banged elbows and knees, the two positioned themselves. Terezi straddled Gamzee’s head. She was unshaven but she kept it trim. He had never been close to ever being close to a pussy. There were flaps around flaps on her crotch. He did not know where to start. Where was the clitoris supposed to be? He just started licking a stripe. Her juice tasted odd and metallic and though more came as he licked he wasn’t sure he was doing it right. She was breathing heavily but she wasn’t moaning, not even a little bit. Kurloz’s girlfriend Meulin would make so much noise when the two were alone together (and when they weren’t). Was he doing something wrong or was Terezi just quiet?

Terezi was having her own problems. Gamzee was softening and she was afraid she was fucking things up by not fucking him right. Shit. Time to get her mouth into the action. Her technique was better suited to small circumcised guys but she’d give it a try. She licked his shaft like an ice cream cone. It was certainly wetter than any other cock she had sucked. Tasted very pungent. She could smell Gamzee’s thick pubes. She actually liked the smell. She then put her mouth on the huge cockhead while keeping her hands firmly on Gamzee so that virgin wouldn’t buck. Her head moved down and she found she could take more of it than she thought. Maybe it was the alcohol. Her jaw hurt instantly, though. From behind, she felt him finally get the hang of eating her out and she hummed around his cock. 

Gamzee felt the vibration on his cock. He was finally winning the eat game. He wasn’t sure how he could concentrate with her sucking his cock. She was doing a wicked job, but he kept thinking back to the time Tavros got sick trying to deepthroat it. Poor sweet overachieving Tavros. Gamzee did not want a repeat of that.

The cock was hardening and thickening more than Terezi would think possible. Her jaw was in so much pain. Yet she was too horny to call it quits. Time for a bigger mistake. She pulled off Gamzee and spoke to him. 

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Gamzee’s cock ached. “I thought that what we be doing.”

“I mean…put your cock there.” She pointed at her crotch.

“Oh…oh…OH. Shit, is that okay? Like what ‘bout Karkat?”

“Fuck Karkat. I’m done with him. Go in deeper than he ever could.”

Gamzee thought about how he was going where Karkat went. That should have turned him off but instead it turned him on. What was with him?

“Sure, sis.”

“Ugh, don’t call me sis during sex. Sounds incestuous.”

Terezi got on all fours. Gamzee thought that girls didn’t like doggy-style, that they found it too degrading, but here she was doing it herself. Did she not want to see his ugly face? Oh wait, she was blind. Why did he always forget that?

He positioned himself behind her. She did have a fantastic big round ass. It made his dick ache to look at it. Yet how would he fuck her? Was he supposed to put his fingers in her pussy before he fucked her? Like stretch her out? He stuck in an index finger.

“Ow, shit!” she yelled, “Just put your dick in and not that sharp finger!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

He placed his dick against her swollen folds. It looked so big against her body. He hoped he was getting this right. He pushed in and it was so warm and so inviting that it blew his mind. She made a noise that was half pain, half pleasure. Again he thought about how this is where Karkat had been. Where Karkat huffed and puffed and looked all serious until he was blown away by pleasure. Terezi could never see Karkat’s O-face but Gamzee could, if he ever got the balls to…

Gamzee realized he needed to move. She was expecting him too. He gave a few thrusts and he felt like he was hitting something and he wasn’t sure if it was good or not. Yet he kept thinking of Karkat, Karbro, his best friend, who acted so tough but was just a softie, maybe Terezi was right and he did want to…

Gamzee bite his lip and came inside her. It was way too early but he couldn’t stop. Midway he realized he should pull out but that just made a bigger mess of things. Cum was dripping out of her pussy and ropes were on her ass and drops leaked from his cock. Jesus Christ, when had he last rubbed one out to make such a mess? He couldn’t remember.

She could feel the liquid dripping out of her and she was filled with dread. She turned around.

“Did you come already? Inside of me? Tell me, asshole!” she yelled.

“You on that, whatchamacall it, pill?”

“I threw that out with Karkat! Why did you come in me?”

“You ain’t telling me not to, sis.”

She face-palmed. “God, I’m so fucking stupid and you’re so fucking stupid and we both are so fucking stupid.”

She got dressed while trying to ignore all the cum on her body. It felt uncomfortable and she was sore from Gamzee’s stupid monster cock that he rammed her cervix with but she was leaving.

He tucked his now-soft cock away. Despite just orgasming, he did not feel tired. He felt wired. What if she got knocked up? Would they have a baby and call it Karkat Jr.? Gamzee wanted a baby called Karkat Jr.

“I am NOT going to get pregnant,” she said and he wondered if she could read his mind, “I am taking Plan B and you will pay half.”

“Ummm, okay…what be Plan B?”

“You are such a fucking clown, you know? Now, don’t tell ANYONE what happened or I’ll bleed you to death!”

She then left.

He sat on the damp bed. He felt sorry for everyone involved, including the preteen girl whose sheets he and Terezi just ruined. Gamzee was a fucking clown. He had hurt everyone.

_ You love him more than you love Wheels. _

Was that true? He did love Tavros, but did he feel something deeper for Karkat? Maybe his love for Karkat was so huge he could not see it, like not seeing the Earth. 

Meanwhile, Terezi was rushing out of the house. Some people now wanted to greet her but she had no time to talk. She was just so angry with herself. There was still a hope inside her she could get back with Cherry Bomb but that little ember had been snuffed out. She could never face Karkat again after sleeping with his friend. She had almost cheated on him before, but never with someone remotely close to him. What’s worse, was she was sure Gamzee was ugly if she could see him. She wished she could have seen him so her stupid pussy would dried up. If only she had her rebound with Vriska.

It was turning into a miserable Christmas. 


End file.
